


The new additions

by Nellexoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Art, Attempted Rape, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Music, Near drowing, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, lots of gay because I love gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellexoh/pseuds/Nellexoh
Summary: The Jacklesons and the LaSanes are two very different families. Their ideas of loss are different, their acceptance of change is extremely different, but Jeffery Jackson loves Elana LaSane. After knowing each other for years they decided to marry, the one problem, the kids hate each other. Through this story they will bond, grow to love one another, and hopefully not do horrendus damage to one another.





	The new additions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Stepbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354570) by animallover55. 



The lights shine down on the bride and groom as their vows are exchanged.  
"I vow that no matter what we go through, no matter the situation, the outcomes, the pain and suffering, we will be together as a family. You and I, parents together.You will be my life and happiness and will guide me through the hard times, as I will love and guide you through yours."

The tall man who spoke had short trimmed salt and pepper colored hair, stunning blue eyes and a strong jaw. He was tall, well built but not overly bulky, wearing a black three piece suit, and a white tie. He glanced down at the petite young woman across from him with love and admiration. She was short, small boned and quite thin, long brown hair cascading down her shoulders as her hair met a beautiful white gown. It has open shoulders and sweetheart neckline, beads lining the trim. It opened up at her waist into a ball gown skirt, covered with small sparkly sequins. It was relatively simple, but the girl was not a complicated person. She had plain brown eyes, wide and beautiful.

"I vow to take care of you, cook breakfast every day that I can and keep you from burning the house down." The church all snickered at this comment and she continues her vows. "You have lightened my world from the moment you entered it, helping me in my times of trouble. You steered me through the dark cloud of trouble that arises. I love you for that." She smiled and looked at her fiancé with love and interest. The minister nodded and the ceremony continued.

Off to the side many different children stood. There were nine of them, six males and three females. The males were a variety of ages, ranging from eighteen to five. The oldest was eighteen, he had medium long hair, reaching about his ear. He has sharp features along with a pair of sharp brown eyes. His expression was that of a politely board person. As he watched as his mother and stepfather become one in marriage. His name was Jason LaSane, the oldest child in the LaSane family. The second oldest standing at sixteen years old, and the elder of a set of twins, Jax LaSane stood next to him. He had crazy blue eyes and long, nowhere and everywhere blonde hair. Arrogance was clear in his posture and pose, as he stood with all his weight on a single leg, his suit unbuttoned, and without a tie. He smirked and winked at all the ladies in the audience, not paying a lick of attention to the wedding a mere five feet away from him. Next stood the younger twin, but the much more businesslike twin. He had brown hair, almost leaning on red, and sharp, angry features. His dark chocolate eyes glared at the his new stepfather, his lips curling in disgust. His name was Jacob LaSane. Next to him stood the youngest of the LaSanes, ten year old Nate LaSane. He pouted, an obnoxious expression presenting itself on his features. His face was much more rounded, taking after his mother, whereas his older siblings took after their father and grandfather. His looks were the embodiment of his mother, he was small, even for a ten year old, he had long, curly brunette hair, and brown eyes, that just didn't hold any of the kindness his mothers did. Where she was kind, he was cruel, and where she was helpful to those who couldn't protect themselves, he would torture them endlessly. Next to Nate stood the eight year old son of Jeffery Jackson. His innocent eyes scanned over the church, it's beautiful open area, the glass windows, the plants and vines crawling and creeping around, brightly colored flowers sprinting from its wooden pillars, a surprising dark against the bright windows that made up the entire church. Wooden pews lined up neatly filled with many different people, and the large glass door at the opposing end of the isle showed a concrete walkway lined with trees, in a pebble soil and bright flowers blooming on the leaves. He looked down at the first pew and saw his little brother. The five year old boy named Blake Jackson, giggled up at him, large, virgin brown eyes glanced up at him, yet to see the horrors of the world. His spiky light brown hair was sticking up, untamable. He giggled again at his older brother's blonde hair that keeps poking up, only a single lock refusing to stick to his small head. He giggled back with crystal blue orbs. Across the aisle stood all three present females. The eldest female was a 19 year old. She was not really tall, but not short, perfect for her age, with large, rounded breasts. She had extremely long blonde hair, reaching her lower back, and her electric blue eyes observed in a numb fashion. This young girl's heart had been repeatedly hurt and she was now trying to keep it from happening again. Her name is Michelle Jackson, and she stands next to her two younger sisters, the brown hair brown eyes Prudence who stands at age fifteen, looking more like a twelve year old with her short, small structure, and lack of any frontal bumps. Prudence had also been hurt all by the same things. She and her siblings lost their mother, two older brothers, and a sister. This caused much suffering within their home but now, years later they are all moving past it. The other was miniature Michelle, looking exactly like her but with even longer hair, reaching her thighs, and barely smaller presentation of puberty. She was actually twelve, but was lengthy and tall for her age, coming across as a teen.

The minister said "Now, do you, Elana LaSane, take Jeffery Jackson, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, through poverty and success, for your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you, Jeffrey Jackson take, Elana LaSane, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, through poverty and success, for your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" and with that, a family was thrust together, tied by the bond of wedding bells, to forever stay connected, no matter the problems face. With that they were one. They would face questions and answers, to live through the drama and the hardships of life, together.


End file.
